Just Friends
by Hanori Hime
Summary: Kita ini hanya teman :) RnR :)


Just Friend?

Boku wa tomodachi ga sukunai

Hazegawa kodaka & Mikazuki Yozora

Salam dari hanori

Read and Review

Kodaka bodoh.

Yaaa aku katakana dia itu bodoh

Malahan sangat bodoh.

Perasaannya sama sekali tidak pernah peka terhadap orang-orang yang mencintainya. Dan pertanyaannya adalah

"Mengapa aku bisa mencintai orang bodoh seperti dia?"

Aku tertawa sendiri dan tersenyum miris

Padahal di klub yang kudirikan ini banyak yang menyukainya.

Termasuk si Niku itu.

Tapi….. dia hanya menganggap kami semua teman…. Dan special untuk Yukimura dan Maria. Mereka berdua dianggap saudara. Kalian tahu terkadang aku berpikir, mengapa aku bisa menyukainya?

Hasegawa Kodaka….

Dia adalah pemuda yang baik, perhatian, ramah, penyabar, dan terkadang dia agak menyeramkan. Dari segi fisik ia terlihat seperti Preman. Mungkin hanya beberapa saja yang mengetahui bahwa dia itu orang baik.

Aku benar-benar kagum dengannya…. Atau mungkin mencintainya. Tapi balasan darinya adalah….

Perasaan sebagai seorang teman.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku masuk keruang klub. Kulihat sudah banyak yang datang seperti Nikku, Kodaka, Kobato, dan Rika.

Hmmm mari kita lihat apa yang mereka lakukan.

Nikku atau Sena… seperti biasa dia selalu saja menghabiskan waktunya hanya untuk bermain game. Seakan-akan game adalah pacarnya seumur hidup dan tak akan pernah ditunggalkannya

Kodaka Hasegawa dia sedang duduk dikursi sambil membaca komik.

Shiguma Rika dia letaknya(?) berada di depan kodaka seperti biasa, ia selalu membaca Manga hentai yang ia punya.

Kobato, sedang duduk di sofa sambil memainkan bonekanya.

Kenapa Yukimura dan Maria belum datang, biasanya mereka berdua yang paling cepat datang. Mungkin mereka mempunyai keperluan masing-masing.

"AAAA! KENAPA BISA BEGINI!" Teriak Sena Histeris. Biarku tebak… pasti dia kalah lagi.

"Ada apa Sena?." Tanya Kodaka

"Biar Ku tebak! Pasti kau kalah lagi, Yak an? NIKKU." Sepertinya perkataanku benar, buktinya ia langsung memalingkan mukanya. HAHAHA

"Ini bukan game yang bagus! Game ini menyebalkan." Ucapnya langsung mematahkan kaset game yang tadi ia mainkan.

"Konnichiwa~" Yukimura Akhirnya datang.

"Maafkan saya semua, Saya punya sedikit urusan tentang nilaiku sama Sensei. Itulah membuat saya terlambat."

"Hn" Jawabku datar

"Tidak apa Yukimura. Kau sama sekali tak perlu minta maaf."

"T-Tapii."

"Tenang saja tidak apa kok." Ucapnya dengan senyum membuat yang lain iri dan Yukimura Blushing seketika. Terkadang aku menganggap Yukimura sama sekali tak Normal… yaaaa.. dia menganggap (Mengaku) dirinya Laki-laki tapi ternyata dia suka sama Kodaka. Dia benar-benar Orang Aneh.

Yukimura mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian Maid yang kuberikan padanya. Dan tiba-tiba

"Hai Semuanya! Haloo Oniichan." Suara Cempreng mengagetkan kita semua. Maria datang dengan membuka pintu dengan kasarnya lalu menerjang Kodaka. Dan tentu saja itu membuat Kobato Marah.

"Hei! Kau! Penakut, sekali lagi kau melakukan hal gila itu lagi akan ku gigit kau!."

"AAA! Kau Si Vampir! Menjaulah dari sini. Blaaa blaaa blaaa blaaa."

Pertandingan Maria vs Kobato Dimulai -_-"

Mereka berdua benar-benar berisik

"Terkadang aku benci keributan." Ucap Kodaka setengah berbisik padaku. Hey! Aku tak menyadari dia disampingku.

"Hmm. Bagiku itu malah sangat menyebalkan."

"hmm Ya begitulah."

"Kodaka?"

"Iya?"

"Jika salah satu diantara kami ada yang menyatakan perasaannya padamu…. Apa yang akan kau lakukan.?"

"Entahlah….. Mungkin aku akan menolaknya." Untunglah tak ada yang menyadari apa yang sedang kami bicarakan. Rika dan Sena sibuk bercerita, Maria dan Kobato Sibuk bertengkar, Yukimura sepertinya sibuk mengerjakan tugasnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena itu hanya akan menghancurkan pertemanan kita. Lagi pula kita semua adalah sahabat." Jawbnya sambil tersenyum tulus.

Mungkin tak seharusnya aku berharap lebih. Walaupun aku terlihat kejam dimata semua anggota ini, aku tetap menyayangi mereka… karena mereka adalah temanku yang berharga….

END

**Gaje bangeeeet**

**Oh ya! Ini adalah FF pertamaku di "BokuTomo."**

**Hehehehe**

**Jaa**

**Review please**


End file.
